Resurgimiento
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy es enfermero en San Mungo por la condena que está por terminar, desidido a no volver al hospital una vez que sea libre, pero puede que cambie cuando un misterioso hombre depierte del coma y parezca reconocerlo.


Resurgimiento.

Por Shiko-sama

Capitulo 1. 

Draco llevaba dos años cumpliendo sentencia en San Mungo; esa había sido su condena.

Como todas las mañanas hizo su recorrido escuchando el susurro de sus pasos al caminar, eso le recordaba que de pequeño nunca le tuvo miedo a los Sanadores, más bien era fascinación lo que hacían. Sucedió cuando tenía cuatro años, aun lo recordaba muy bien, se había herido al caerse de su escoba y el Sanador Jacobson había llegado y con una sonrisa lo calmó mientras a un simple pase de varita el dolor se había ido. Ni que decir que había quedado fascinado.

Desde ahí la idea de ser Sanador había rondado por su mente, siempre andaba pendiente de curar a su padre o su madre; el momento en que decidió su carrera fue el día en que encontró a su madre triste llorando. Un "No te preocupes madre, yo haré lo posible para que nada mas te duela" había salido de su boca y fue cuando tomó la decisión de ser Sanador.

Hasta ahora pudo entender que el dolor que tenía su madre era una dolor del corazón al haber perdido al que hubiese sido su hermanito y quitándole a él la posibilidad de tener más hermanos.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

En esos momento no era Sanador, sino un enfermero vestido de blanco que cumplía con la condena de servicio comunitario por tres años. Más nunca confesaría amar la profesión de Sanador y que le encanta cuidar enfermos.

―Malfoy.

Escupieron su apellido unas dos enfermeras que caminaban de regreso, el solo cabeceó en respuesta al saludo. Sabía que les caía mal y que lo odiaban, así que no gastaba tiempo en socializar con ellas.

Al marcar su ingreso y firmar el papel bajo juramento con su varita, probando así que cumplía su condena, se dirigió al ala de cuidados intensivos.

Ingresó y sonrió mientras saluda sin obtener respuesta.

Después de todo, todos sus pacientes estaban en coma, nunca iba a obtener respuesta.

Esa era una de las principales razones por lo cual había asignado a esa área: primero, los pacientes no se quejaban de que un ex convicto sea quien les atienda, lo mejor es que no lo amenazan ni le gritan y; segundo, estaba el paciente de la cama S703, un hombre muy guapo que llevaba en coma mucho tiempo, sin familiares, sin registro, fue encontrado a las afueras de Hogwarts inconsciente, nadie supo que había sucedido, al parecer alguien que lucho en contra del Lord; no tenía la marca así que supusieron que fue en contra del Lord –aunque él tampoco tenía la marca pero por ser hijo de quien es nadie supuso lo contrario-; pero, sobre todas las cosas, el problema estaba en que era demasiado guapo y eso había provocado que cada enfermera que lo cuidaba se enamorara de él. La anterior enfermera había sido despedida por intento de violación, casi había violado al paciente sin nombre.

―Vieja loca.

Pensó en voz alta mientras levantaba a la victima de tal suceso.

Hay que bañarte y cambiarte esa bata de hospital, ya llego la nueva temporada así que hay un nuevo diseño. ―conversó Draco ―Te hará ver muy bien, yo espero verme bien con el nuevo uniforme de enfermera.

Y así comenzó con su rutina en cada paciente, siempre comenzando por el nombrado SN o como a él le gustaba decirle 'Paciente problema'.

.=..=..=.

Harry Potter era proclamado como el héroe, el gran hombre capaz de hacerlo todo y lo que mas añoraba ya lo había hecho: casarse y tener una familia.

Hacia años Ginny había cambiado su apellido por Potter y no se arrepentía de ello, se dedicaba a cuidar de su pequeño hijo James mientras Harry hacia su trabajo.

Lo que no todos sabían era que Harry Potter se había dado cuenta de algo, aunque claro, demasiado tarde. Que la familia que tenia y que había añorado no era lo deseado en ese momento. Siempre quiso su familia pero ahora pensaba que se había apresurado demasiado en concebirla, desgracia la suya al darse cuenta de que era demasiado joven, quería vivir, gozar y experimentar.

La guerra lo había trastornado haciéndole creer que estar con Ginny era lo correcto y ahora, se encontraba enfrascado en un matrimonio donde se convencía de ser buen actor por los Weasley y por su hijo mientras mantenía otra vida clandestina en bares donde disfrutaba y sacaba a flote el adolescente hormonal que vivía su vida de manera acelerada. Tal vez una secuela psicológica de la guerra era lo que le obligaba a serle infiel a Ginny.

Y Ginny, ella no era tonta, tal vez se hacía porque también era buena actriz, pero se daba cuenta del olor a perfume que traía su marido por las noches, las extrañas manchas que siempre llevaba en su ropa y las marcas que a veces tenía en el cuerpo, al principio se auto convencía de que ella las había hecho y no lo recordaba, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que su marido apenas la tocaba ya que cada vez que llegaba a casa era a dormir.

Ella no lloraba, claro que no lo hacía, después de todo era la esposa, tenía un titulo y Harry siempre iba a regresar con ella, ya lo había demostrado en la guerra ¿Por qué ahora no sería igual?

Los demás que se metían en sus pantalones solo eran un pasatiempo para entretenerse, eran la manera en que el adolescente interior de Harry descargaba la frustración de todos sus años de escuela en que no pudo salir a flote y ser como debía ser.

Ahora Harry gustaba de ir a eventos colectivos, ya sean de caridad o no, encantaba de ellos porque podía encontrar cualquier presa fácil y Ginny lo sabía por lo que simplemente se hacia la ciega, era un secreto que toda la sociedad sabía y nadie intervenía. Una vez Molly preocupada por su hija habló con ella y la respuesta de esta fue "Déjalo, mamá, yo sabré como cargo con esto, es mi matrimonio, además soy su esposa, tarde o temprano se calmara y seremos felices por siempre".

El acto social favorito de Harry era ir a San Mungo, no por los enfermos ni porque Neville era Doctor en el área de psiquiatría –muchas veces ayudándole con sus problemas-, sino por una persona: Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy había sido salvado de Azkaban gracias a su declaración, el chico le debía la vida y eso le gustaba, tenerlo en sus manos. Era divertido ver como las cosas se habían revertido con el pasar del tiempo, como en el colegio era él quien recibía las molestias y ahora, las cosas eran lo contrario.

Al terminar su visita oficial en San Mungo, intercambió algunas palabras con Neville hasta que decidió seguir su camino.

―Ya, déjalo en paz Harry.

El pedido de Neville, como siempre, llegó a oídos sordos y con un suspiro negó mientras continuaba su camino.

Cuando encontró a Draco este estaba como siempre, arreglando los utensilios de los sanadores en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Como un cazador a su presa se acercó ágilmente hasta el chico tomándolo por sorpresa al colocar sus manos en los hombros de este. La reacción no se hizo esperar mientras los utensilios caían al piso y Draco brincaba asustado.

― ¿Cómo estas Dragón?

La pregunta en los labios de Potter salía con mucha sensualidad.

― ¡Maldita sea Potter! ―exclamó molesto ― ¿siempre eres así con todos?

La simple pregunta iba más con despecho y dolor. No podía evitar sentirse estúpido al saber que siempre hay un 'todo' en esa situación.

―Bueno… ―hizo una pausa dramática mientras caminaba entre las camillas como quien no busca problemas ―Eso depende.

―Claro, depende de quien se te haya abierto de piernas y quién no.

El sarcasmo de Draco trató de ser hiriente mientras mostraba que la sola presencia de ese hombre no le importaba mientras recogía nuevamente los utensilios en el suelo para comenzar, de nueva cuenta, a cauterizarlos todos.

Por otra parte Harry sabía que ese sarcasmo no le había dolido a él como Draco esperaba, sino que le había dolido más quien lo había hecho.

Siguiéndole el juego a su presa se decidió a observar a su alrededor. Algunos de los pacientes eran reclutas de la guerra, por lo que podía observar, algunas caras apenas conocidas de momento de vida o muerte. Caras que apenas había visto un segundo antes de salir a batalla y que había preferido olvidar. No murieron pero él no los pudo salvar de estar prostrados en una cama de hospital.

Caminó hasta encontrar la silla que siempre ocupaba Draco en un escritorio al fondo de la sala, un escritorio simple, de caoba blanca, papeles ordenados con los nombres de los pacientes y las horas en que debían tomar su medicina, además de la revisión de signos vitales.

El hecho de tener que hacerlo todo sin varita debía de ser muy pesado para Draco.

― ¿Sabes?

Llamó mientras miraba los papeles amontonados y escritos a mano, la perfecta letra de Draco había cambiado a una apenas entendible por la rapidez y cansancio en que tenía que escribir.

Esperó que Draco le contestara pero este estaba más entretenido hirviendo los utensilios en un caldero con agua caliente.

Tosió un poco fuerte para que este le dirigiera, aunque sea, la mirada. Pero el sonido no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Draco.

Llamó nuevamente y no obtuvo respuesta; continuó.

Deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Draco detuvo, apenas una milésima de segundo antes de continuar su labor.

―Para tu información, Potter ―escupió el apellido― no es necesario que te vea a la cara para escucharte, al parecer la brutalidad e idiotez Weasley se te ha pegado. Uno escucha con los oídos, no con los ojos.

―Oye, no hables mal de los Weasley, son mi familia.

Harry no podía evitar salir en su defensa.

―No hablo mal, solo digo la verdad. ¿O es que te duele que te la restrieguen en la cara? Son brutos e idiotas, el hecho de que te casaras con la hija menor no les quita eso, más bien te lo contagiaron, o es que… ¿acaso no lo son al tenerte como parte de la familia? Mira que engañar a su única hija y hermana con cualquier ser que camine, eso los hace idiotas y mas la brutalidad de tener que soportar tu hipocresía ante ellos. Esa es solo la verdad, es muy diferente escucharla de alguien que te la escupe en la cara como yo y no como esos babosos que te andan siguiendo y adulando por todos lados, ¿para qué? Para que te sigas pavoneando como siempre haces; y ya conoces mi respuesta: NO voy a vivir en ese departamento que según tu, es para mí a sabiendas de cuantas personas han entrado ahí, ha de estar infectado y NO soy puta de nadie. Pero, conociendo la cabeza que tienes en la cual no tienes cerebro, lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro… reitero, no se puede vivir sin cerebro, así que ha de ser del tamaño de una habichuela o, en cuyo caso, lo has de tener entre las piernas porque con eso es con lo único que piensas, así que, hazme el favor de levantarte de MI asiento en MI escritorio y largarte de una vez con tu esposa y tu hijo, y por Dios, sé un buen padre por una vez en tu vida.

― ¿terminaste?

El cinismo de Harry al preguntó molestó aun mas a Draco.

―No, pero no quiero seguir hablando.

Y lo único que pudo hacer es girarse y continuar con su labor.

Pasaría media hora antes de que Harry se aburriera de observar a Draco tratarlo como si fuese la pared y decidiera irse del lugar dejando, como siempre, la llave encima del escritorio.

Un suspiro y exclamaciones en vez de maldiciones se comenzaron a escuchar por parte de Draco, quien en medio de la sala, con la tableta en sus manos, desordenaba sus cabellos al estar tan lleno de frustración, ¿Por qué Harry Potter se había fijado en él? ¿Qué tenia de especial?, tal vez porque aun era virgen, quien sabe.

Lo que no gustaba era del hecho que se proponía libremente casi todos los días en San Mungo, venia y le hablaba de forma dulce, le decía que era especial, que lo quería, lo engatusaba cada día hasta un fatídico encuentro, justo después de un beso.

Draco había salido de su rutina diaria cuando una enfermera estaba llorando en el baño, era consolada por otra que simplemente le daba palmadas en el hombro, las palabras 'no es justo' y 'yo lo amo' venían seguidas del nombre Harry Potter, aunque no quiso escuchar y Dios sabía que no había querido escuchar, esa tarde lo supo todo. Se colocó detrás de unos casilleros mientras se quedaba quieto y escuchaba atentamente, Harry Potter había seducido y engatusado a la enfermera y esta, había caído encantada a sus pies creyéndose especial, es cuando esta le había confesado que lo amaba, ella creía que iba a dejar a su esposa y su hijo por ella, pero no había sido así, seguía con la eterna promesa de estar juntos y ella seguía queriéndolo, a la final, Potter le había dicho que no podía dejar a su esposa por su pequeño hijo y ella seguía como la amante, no supo el resto y no quiso saber.

Desde ahí decidió mantener lo único que tenia, la dignidad que le quedaba, el orgullo de ser un Malfoy y su virginidad como mayor tesoro, siendo esto siendo lo más grande e importante que poseía.

Entonces comenzó a rechazar a Harry hasta que dejo todo en claro, el no sería ni puta ni amante, el seria Draco Malfoy, un señor hecho y derecho, no el segundón de nadie y se mantenía firme en ese ideal.

Sin mucha elegancia camino entre las cortinas y se situó a un lado de su paciente preferido.

―Mi querido 'Paciente Problema', tengo un problema muy grave ―suspiró molesto ― creo que me he enamorado.

.=..=..=.

Neville se había graduado de psicología con especialidad en causas mágicas, se recibió con una maestría en Herbología, estaba muy interesado en la posible cura a causas de enfermedades psicológicas por medio de las plantas, se encontraba muy convencido de ello. Tal vez por sus padres o tal vez por el mismo.

Ese día había pasado la mañana después del acto de Harry, escuchando como este se quejaba sobre Draco, ese era su principal tema de conversación, Draco.

Draco esto, Draco aquello, Draco haría, Draco no hizo.

A Neville, esa situación le causaba dolor de cabeza. No por el hecho de tener que escuchar a su amigo hablar siempre de Draco, más bien, le gustaba hablar del chico. Sino, por Draco en sí.

Draco quedó huérfano a los 17, después de la guerra y su salida de Azkaban, su padre fue muerto en batalla y a su madre tenía deteriorada la salud llegando a una muerte simple y tranquila en su cama. La familia Malfoy, una vez Sangre-Pura, de nobleza y grandes riquezas ahora estaba en el olvido, en la quiebra y sin forma de sustentarse.

El último Malfoy vivía en una pequeña casita de campo estilo victoriano herencia de una tía con quien vivió después de la guerra, era la única familia que tenía. Cuando su madre murió, al año murió su tía dejándolo con un simple fideicomiso que no alcanzaba más de veinte mil libras esterlinas, que al ser moneda Muggle, los del ministerio no pudieron quitárselo; una casa de dos plantas con 3 habitaciones y un gran campo desolado, lleno de maleza con un lago de peces pequeños y arboles viejos.

Sabía que el chico caminaba todos los días hasta un punto de red flu, luego, caminaba hasta San Mungo, era un viaje de más de una hora para llegar a cumplir su deber. Neville lo sabía, porque más de una vez acompañó a Draco hasta su casa, siendo que él podía aparecerse, Draco se lo había agradecido y mucho.

Kreacher había sido liberado por Harry hacia ya mucho tiempo, y muy molesto y triste por estar libre se encontró con él. Neville, siendo un Longbottom, fue alabado por el elfo, quien, sin más, se dispuso ante él para que lo recibiera. Pero él no quería un elfo, ya tenía 4 en casa así que simplemente lo convenció de encontrarle alguien digno de ser servido por tan buen elfo, un Malfoy.

El elfo se emocionó ante esto y Neville se encargó de que Draco no atentara contra él cuando se intentase acercar. Las palabras 'elfo de tu tía' y 'eres lo único que tiene' calaron hondo en el chico quien sin mas aceptó ver a Kreacher, el encuentro entre los dos fue especial y muy diferente a lo que Neville esperaba. Fue… emotivo.

Más tarde Draco reconocería que es lo único que le queda de su madre y su familia.

Meses después sabría que Draco aun le quedaba una tía viva, y tenía un sobrino.

Aunque su apoyo y su amistad –con forma muy rara pero amistad al fin y al cabo- logró convencerle de conversar con esta. Todo iba bien, los primeros encuentros fueron tirantes y muy alejados. Al principio no conversaban, luego, gracias a Teddy quien le había cogido un gran cariño a Draco, habían comenzado a hablar. Ahí Andrómeda se enteraría que su sobrino quería ser pediatra, pero su sueño se estancó al verse envuelto en la segunda guerra y ella, decidió apoyarlo.

Fue bello para Draco hasta el día en que llegaron Harry y Ginny de visita, con el pequeño James. No habían avisado, como era costumbre de Draco. Llegaron y se instalaron. La mirada asqueada de Ginny y la forma recelosa en que cuidaba de James manteniéndolo siempre en sus faldas. El almuerzo fue tirante y lo que detonó el completo alejamiento de Draco fue el accidente que tuvo Teddy.

Ted siempre ha sido juguetón y ese día no fue la excepción. En la tarde, Teddy y James se quedaron jugando en la habitación, fue un descuido de Andrómeda quien simplemente se giró hacia su derecha, dando la espalda a su nieto cuando este se lastimó cayendo de la escoba de juguete, fue un rasguñó en su pierna lo que tenia. Draco, siendo capacitado en enfermería, había sido el primero en llegar y encargado de Teddy, curándolo en el instante. Pero no fue eso lo que le importó a una madre preocupada como Ginny quien en su momento irracional le echaba la culpa al que creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de un niño y creyéndose con el derecho exigió que Draco se marchara de esa casa en ese momento.

Andrómeda preocupada por su nieto reaccionó ante tales palabras y sin más Draco solo se disculpó y se fue. Draco nunca supo que después de eso Andrómeda pelearía con Ginny, 'ella no era dueña de esa casa, esa SU casa, por lo tanto no podía echar a quien se le diera en gana' habían sido las explicitas palabras que Harry usó para explicarle la situación, pero, desde ese día, Draco no iba donde Andrómeda.

Harry, un día que se encontraban hablando de Teddy, le dijo que este le había contestado el momento después de que Draco se fuera 'el me cura rápido el dolor, tu solo me hieres'.

Estaba convencido de que esas palabras habían sido del niño, aunque su contexto podría tomarse de forma errónea. Harry lo tomó como si le echara en cara la muerte de sus padres mientras que el, siendo un tercero en la situación, comprendía que lo dicho se refería a las veces en que por descuido de Harry, Ted se caía y se rasmillaba las rodillas.

Después de eso, no sabía si Harry buscaba a Draco como venganza por haberle quitado el cariño de Teddy o si lo buscaba por que se había enamorado.

―Hola, buenas tardes, tengo hambre, llévame a comer.

La interrupción de Draco lo sacó de su mente.

―Ah, Draco, hola, tendrás que esperar a que termine mi siguiente cita ya que…

―Longbottom, te he dicho que soy Malfoy, Señorito Malfoy, recuérdalo―le dijo al llegar frente a este y apuntarlo con el dedo índice― ¿O es que a ti también se te pegó lo idiota?

―Bueno, Señorito Malfoy, ¿tendría la amabilidad de esperarme a terminar mi siguiente cita?

―Eso está mejor. ―celebró ―Pero, a un Señorito no se lo deja esperando, tendrás que compensarme.

De forma indignada, Draco se había sentado en la silla del paciente y había cruzado sus brazos mientras miraba a un costado. Neville simplemente sonrió ante tal actuación y suspiró con resignación.

―Está bien, te compensaré la espera llevando a tu restaurante preferido.

―Oh, gracias, ya lo tengo en mente, hay un nuevo restaurante Francés en el centro.

El rubio tormento se levantó emocionado mientras salía por la puerta hablando consigo mismo, esas salidas siempre le costaban caro. Una vez se había negado alegándole que lo usaba para darse gran lujo y este simplemente respondió '¿Por qué no usarte?, me lo merezco, ¿Cuándo has visto a un Malfoy comer porquerías?, además no me digas que no tienes dinero porque no te lo creo' y se juró llevarlo a comer porquerías siendo posible bajo un engaño.

Nunca se olvidaría el rostro sonriente y alegre de Draco al comer una hamburguesa con las manos, y como se encontraba maravillado ante el hecho de coger las papas fritas con los dedos y embarrarlas de aderezo.

―Hay Draco, ¿Qué me has hecho?―preguntó al aire.

La tarde pronto terminaba y el ya había acabado con su paciente por lo que se encontraba saliendo del consultorio para encontrarse con un enfurruñado Draco Malfoy sentado en su sala de espera mientras su enfermera asistente se encontraba distraída mirando una revista. Era muy bien sabido que Draco no se llevaba con ninguna de las enfermeras del hospital así que podía intuir la razón de su comportamiento y pose infantil.

―Hasta que sales, ¡demoraste mucho y mi estomago se está comiendo a si mismo!

Fue el recibimiento mientras Neville solo sonreía reconociendo la manera infantil de Draco para reclamarle el que lo haya dejado con su asistente.

―Greta, salgo a almorzar, si llega un paciente dile que me espere.

―Si Doctor.

Al salir del consultorio su acompañante no podía esconder la emoción mientras se adelantaba a su paso y de vez en cuando le hacia señas para que se adelantase. Cuando estaba en colegio nunca creyó que la faceta infantil de Draco fuera en si adorable y algo que era enteramente de su personalidad. Si Draco no reclamaba, ni hacia alarde de un buen trato ni buena vida, simplemente ese no era su Draco.

Llegaron a la sala de apariciones la cual para esas horas se encontraba desértica, con una sonrisa tomó del brazo a Draco y se apareció en el restaurante que el chico deseaba.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ―se había acercado el anfitrión a recibirles.

― Una mesa para dos en la zona transversal, luz natural por favor.

La forma en que Draco se desenvolvía en ese mundo era maravillosa, simplemente quedaba fascinado ante lo encantadoramente elegante que parecía ante sus ojos.

El anfitrión dio un asentimiento al entender el pedido y con un ligero movimiento de mano dio a entender que lo siguieran. Se encontraron al poco tiempo, sentados en una alejada mesa para dos con muchos cubiertos frente a cada uno, dos vasos –uno grande y uno pequeño- y cuatro copas de diferentes tamaños y fondos. El mantel era de un rojo sangre exquisito y las sillas muy mullidas y cómodas. Draco cogió el menú de manos del mesero al igual que Neville y como este se había esperado todo estaba en francés.

―Draco~.

Era un llamado de auxilio lo que pedía.

―Yo pido por ti, conozco tus gustos por el pollo, así que eso pediré por ti, un _cordon bleu_.

―Gracias.

El almuerzo fue rápido, nunca se cansaría de ver la elegancia con que Draco comía, mientras, el se comparaba con un cerdo al momento de comer. Aunque sabía muy bien que peor era Ronnald.

Para cuando ya iba por el postre es que sacó el tema de conversación: Harry.

―Como sabrás Harry fue a verme.

Draco fue directo. Además había sido el primero en tomar la palabra.

―Lo sé. Estaba hablando conmigo antes de eso.

―Deberías haberlo detenido, sabes que para mí es persona no grata. No puedo creer que haya sufrido en la guerra por salvar a su querida noviecita para después de casados andarle poniendo los cuernos con todo lo que tenga dos piernas y camine frente a él.

La crueldad de dichas palabras eran tan cierta que dolía y Neville lo sabia; el había gustado de Ginny hasta después de la guerra, en que se dio cuenta de que Harry y ella seguirían juntos. Desistió de todo al notar que ella se casaba con Harry y desde entonces su corazón y sentimientos han estado en sopor interminable.

―Harry… me da lástima.

Y lo dijo ya que era lo que pensaba, la forma de ser de Harry le daba lástima y pena. La forma cruel de ese ser que ahora desconocía como su amigo, un ser tan cruel que es capaz de hacerle daño inconsciente a su hijo y su ahijado.

―Yo…

Draco miró su postre mientras jugaba con la fresa sobre el merengue, sabía que Neville esperaba que dijera algo, así que un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de continuar.

Yo siento mucho… dolor. Si, dolor. ―sonrió de forma triste mientras partía la fresa―Potter siempre estuvo ahí, era mi héroe, desde niño lo admiré. Lo admiro, lo admiro mucho. Siempre quise que me mirara, que me observara, ser el centro de su atención pero nunca fue así y ahora que si lo soy siento que no deseo esto, no quiero estar en su mente, no quiero que piense en mi, ni mucho menos que me busque, antes quería eso pero ahora ya no.

Y comenzó a comer su fresa.

Neville observaba atentamente al rubio quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados desde que colocara la fruta en su boca.

Sabia a lo que se refería, el también era una sangre pura después de todo y conocía la alta moral que se tenía, lo conocía muy bien y admiraba a Draco por eso.

―Te admiro. ―dijo Neville llamando la atención de su acompañante ―Tu entereza y moral es… increíble. Aun cuando estábamos en la guerra era increíble. Por eso te admiro.

El silencio reinó en ese momento.

Sin más que decir se levantaron y Neville pagó el valor correspondiente al comensal. Regresaron apareciendo en la sala de apariciones y sin despedirse Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su ala, fue cuando Neville decidió continuar a la suya entonces sucedió. Los pasos de Draco cambiaron repentinamente y al girarse solo dijo:

―Gracias.

Y continuaría su camino de manera rápida.

Neville nunca olvidaría la imagen más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. La sonrisa de Draco había quedado grabada en su mente para siempre.

.=..=..=.

Draco se encontraba azorado, sintió un increíble impulso de decirle a Neville que creía estar enamorado de Potter, pero, conociendo que Longbottom era un psicólogo lo más seguro era que ya conocía de su enamoramiento.

Ingresó al ala de cuidados intensivos encontrándose con el blanco inmaculado y la cegadora luz blanca de siempre que se reflejaba en el piso creando la ilusión de que había otro mundo a sus pies. Las camas estaban alineadas como siempre y las cortinas que separaban a cada paciente de forma individual estaban abiertas.

Tomó su tabla y con su lápiz muggle decidió comenzar a revisar cada cubículo como siempre hacia a esa hora.

Fue hasta que llegó a su paciente estrella o su querido problema que se tomó un descanso, dejando la tabla encima de la mesita de noche comenzó a estirarse y se dejó caer sin gracia en la silla que siempre ocupaba cuando conversaba con S703.

Lo miro fijamente por un rato, era guapo, nadie lo negaba. Cabello castaño medio, lo mantenía corto gracias a que el hacía las veces de peluquero, barba de tres días lo cual lo hacía ver más atractivo aun. Atrajo la silla hacia la cama y puso los codos sobre esta mientras recostaba la cabeza en sus manos estudiando más profundamente a su paciente. Era guapo, sin duda, tenia lindos labios y una nariz prominente, le recordaba un poco a la de su padrino, pómulos altos, piel blanca tanto como la suya, por lo largo sabía que era mucho más alto que él y sus manos eran fuertes, duras y robustas. Bueno, ni que hablar de esa parte que había visto cuando lo bañaba, un furioso sonrojo le cubrió el rostro mientras desviaba la mirada y con un sonoro suspiro dejó caer sus manos mientras sentía el roce de los dedos y las uñas del paciente, debía cortarle las uñas. Lo miró atentamente, siempre se preguntó de qué color serian sus ojos, tan penetrantes y de mirada dura, tan oscuros como la noche. Sus ojos negros.

¿Negros? ¿Sus ojos eran negros?

Estaba en coma, como podía saber el color de sus ojos si nunca los había abierto…

Miró atentamente encontrándose con dos penetrantes pupilas, los parpados apenas abiertos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas al no acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz.

Un nuevo roce de sus dedos con el sentir de sus uñas contra la piel del antebrazo de Draco lo hizo despertarse de su estupor.

― ¡Despertó!

Notas Finales: Espero les haya gustado y quiero saber su opinion, esta idea me venia rondando en la cabeza desde hacia algun tiempo y recien ahora decidi convertirla en fic.

Espero y haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
